


I Was Born To Love You

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Drabble, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry sings the song he thinks suits him and Severus and Severus is on the warpath to kill the one who told Harry about the singer in the first place.I own nothing of the singer or song mentioned in this drabble
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I Was Born To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and fluffy as we all need it.  
> Stay safe and well everyone <3 <3 
> 
> I own nothing of the song or singer mentioned in this drabble, it belongs to Freddie Mercury

Severus Snape stormed into the burrow and slammed the door, making the Weasley’s jump. “Which Weasley am I killing?” he snapped. 

Molly walked over. “Severus, what’s wrong?” 

“You are about to lose a child, who in Merlin’s name taught Harry Freddie Mercury songs?” 

“Great singer, did great music he did.” Charlie said as he walked into the burrow catching just the last of Severus’ question. 

Severus reached out and fisted Charlie's top. “You're dead!” he threatened. 

Charlie placed his hands over Severus’ hand and tried to free himself, “what did I do?”

* * *

  
"Teaching Harry Freddie Mercury songs! It wouldn't be so bad if he could hold a key!" 

"That bad?" Charlie laughed when he got himself free. 

"What he lacks in key he makes up for in volume." Severus snapped. "Why did you teach him those songs? He has one in his head he continues to sing saying it fits us perfectly. Our relationship isn't based on a song!" 

"What is the song Severus?" Charlie asked. 

"I was born to love you." Severus answered. 

"Don't know that one." Charlie frowned. 

"Come and listen." Severus said as he and everyone disapparated.

* * *

  
  
Walking into the house at Godric's Hollow, Molly stopped. "I can not hear anything Severus." 

"That is because I soundproofed the room Molly. He is in the spare room decorating, I don't know how as he does more dancing than painting." Severus mumbled. 

Severus lead the Weasley's through the house and upstairs to where Harry was. "The only upside to this is, he won't stop smiling, he is so happy." he explained. 

"Oh Severus it is you that has made him so happy, he has just found a song that fits you both so well." Molly smiled. 

Coming to a stop, Severus opened the door, letting the Weasley's see inside.

* * *

The music was blaring as Severus walked into the room and walked away from the door so the Weasley's could see inside. 

Harry turned and only seeing Severus he beamed. "Severus!" 

"Harry?" 

"You are the one for me, I am the man for you!" Harry sang loudly, a smile on his face as he danced. 

"Yes of course you are." Severus murmured. 

"I was born to love you, with every single beat of my heart." Harry continued to sing as he danced closer to Severus. 

"Harry..." 

"I was born to take care of you, every single day of my life!"

* * *

  
"Well it only fair as Severus did it everyday while you were still at Hogwarts." Molly said. 

Harry jumped and turned to face the door where he could most of the Weasley's. "What are you all doing here?" 

"Molly, Charlie, Arthur and Bill have come to see why I am going to kill Charlie!" Severus snapped. 

"Kill Charlie? What has he done?" Harry asked. 

"Introduced you to Freddie Mercury songs apparently." Charlie answered. 

Harry laughed. "You are fine Charlie, he likes it really." 

"Oh good, bye then!" Charlie disapparated before Severus could say anything. 

Molly smiled. "Come on you lot."

* * *

  
Harry looked from the now empty doorway to his lover. "Severus?" 

Severus turned his head to look at Harry. "Yes?" 

Harry started dancing. "I was born to love you!" he sang with a smile on his face. "And you...." 

Severus sighed. "I was born to take care of you, every single day of my life." he spoke. 

Harry stopped. "No Severus, you are supposed to sing it." 

"I do not sing." Severus answered before quickly dipping Harry. "But I do dip and I will smile on occasion on one condition." 

"Oh?" 

"No more singing." 

"Deal." Harry smiled before kissing Severus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment Or Kudos?


End file.
